


Rainy Night

by elsiebubbles



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiebubbles/pseuds/elsiebubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (hopefully) cute homecoming on a rainy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Night

Molly sat in solitude in Sherlock's room at Baker Street. Bundled up in leggings paired with both wool socks and a wool jumper, she curled up on Sherlock's bed, lights dimmed enough to have a cozy effect but still bright enough to allow her to read. The sounds of the rain wafted in through the open window as it fell steadily in the London night.

She sighed and leaned back against the headboard. Content as she was, Molly was missing her consulting detective boyfriend. Sherlock had said he (and John) would be back by now, but something had clearly come up. Molly closed her eyes and allowed the rain to lull her mind as she willed them home.

Sometime later, Molly was awakened from a sleep she hadn't meant to take by Sherlock gently pulling off her left sock, "Sherlock?"

Sherlock stopped mid-movement and looked to her with a soft smile, "Sorry," he answered, "I had intended on removing your socks so I could put you to bed properly without disturbing you. I know you loath to sleep in socks. Clearly I was not gentle enough."

Molly smiled at him appreciatively as Sherlock pulled the remaining sock from her foot, "It's okay," she murmured, "I'm glad you're home."

Sherlock moved to press a kiss to Molly's mouth before saying softly, "I'm glad to be home. Greece is entirely too warm."

Molly smirked at him as he got up to toe off his shoes. She wanted to comment on Sherlock's insistence of wearing full suits and his Belstaff in such weather, but knew better.

"Molly?"

"Hmm?"

"It's nearly August," Sherlock stated.

Molly hesitated before answering, "Yes."

"You're wearing a wool jumper. Wouldn't you be more comfortable in something more appropriate for the weather?"

"I was chilly," Molly answered indignantly.

Sherlock was now in only his pants and a t-shirt, "I'll close the window, then," he said, making his way to the open window.

"I like the sound of the rain."

Sherlock froze once more at Molly's soft voice and instead moved to his side of the bed, smiling at Molly's ability to appreciate such mundane, everyday things.

As he settled into bed, Molly removed her wool jumper, revealing a purple camisole. Sherlock raised his eyebrows and watched her fling the jumper across the room and settle in beside him.

"Down, boy," Molly warned, "Tonight we are sleeping."

Sherlock pretended to pout before reaching over to turn off the lamp, leaving them in darkness. He pulled Molly to his body and she snuggled against him "Now you can keep me warm," she sighed.

Sherlock chuckled, then pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Goodnight, Molly," he murmured.

"Goodnight, Sherlock."

Together the couple drifted off to sleep, lulled by the sounds of the rain wafting through the open window.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I don't own the characters or the setting, I just put some words together.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I apologize in advance if there are any errors in the format of this, I honestly don't remember the last time I wrote a story!
> 
> Story first published July 30, 2013 on FanFiction.net


End file.
